Share talk:Guild/@comment-67.248.105.149-20140612230033
Platform: IOS Guild Name: Sinister Synicate Guild Level: 1 (Brand New!, Should level quickly!) Bonuses: None, Will be upgraded quickly with high activity. (this post will be edited accordingly) R'EQUIREMENTS:' Communication: The Line App is mandatory and will be used extensively for guild war communication to achieve relatively high ranks within the guild wars. Level: 30+ Age: All ages welcome, just do not be immature. Epics: Are NOT required, prefer at least 1 primary legendary (of relatively high level) and 2 ultra rares minimum. (4 star x1, 3 star x2 minimum). Anything higher than suggested is more than appreciated. Most members are currently at, at least 3 legendaries. Gems: Are NOT required, but are strongly encouraged. Especially in close guild battles. GUILD INFORMATION: 'Sinister Syndicate is recruiting! Brand new guild created to have high activity during guild wars. Previous guilds we have been in had over 15 members, but on 2-3 participating in each battle (ultimately those same 2-3 people would be the only ones participating within the whole war itself). Sinister Syndicate was created to avoid high inactivity of players and be able to strive for high rankings regardless of armor (hence the leniency). Quite simply we would like to develop a strong guild that is available to all players who are more casual at the game, not necessarily elitist, but also not inactive. We would like to strive for the highest we can provided people are willing to dedicate some free time into the game during guild wars primarily. '''Expectations: ' '''Communication: Simply want relatively high activity within fights during guild wars. Once a battle is declared (it will also be announced over Line ID) it is NOT mandatory to fight in every single one, for we understand that you cannot always be on the game. However we greatly appreciate participation in as many battles as possible. Activity: DO NOT be inactive for over a 7 day period of time without any prior announcement/information provided. If you for example go on a vacation, just inform the guild and you will be pardoned. If no notice is received, and you are displaying high inactivity, you will be removed if space is needed. If you know you will be gone for an extended period of time, please inform us so we may replace you (or have you on a list of “to be replaced” if another individual applies and the guild is full, people on the “to be replaced” list will be first to go, otherwise there will be a waiting list). If you are removed due to inactivity, and know you can come back, you may be accepted back into the guild. A removal from the guild is not us showing displeasure with you, simply allowing everyone equal opportunity to participate in a guild environment. Contributions: Please donate at least $100,000 to the guild bank per week; Officer Positions will be dispersed at the guild masters discretion. As for (this may be adjusted slightly due to how expensive the guild bonuses become, however if you have most if not all spaces in your town occupied with training fields, you should be able to reach the expected amount with little to no effort).